Sonic Stone 2
by Col Seddon
Summary: A short Sonic/Power Stone 2 crossover. I wrote this ages ago when I was very bored, and the final result may - nay WILL - surprise you!
1. Semi-Final 1

I walked into the centre of the arena dressed in full penguin suit - y'know, white shirt, black jacket, black trousers and blue tie. I was holding a mic, and all the lights were on me. Luckily I don't get stagefright...  
"Welcome to the Sonic Stone 2 tournament! Let's get ready to rumble! Here are the rules. Four teams of two will each send a competitor into two semi-finals, with the last two standing going through to the final. None of the competitors are allowed to take weapons in with them, they have to pick them up. There's a few other nice twists in the rules, and you'll find them out soon enough. Anyway, the first semi-final is between..."  
  
The camera cut to Amy.  
"Playing in red, the lean, mean, crying machine, Amy Rose!" Amy started dancing around, and the camera cut to Gamma, who was minus his rocket launcher.  
"And playing in yellow, robots everywhere unite to welcome E-102!" Gamma stood motionless, as did the crowd. The humans weren't exactly going to cheer a robot, and everybody knows robots don't cheer. The camera cut to Sonic.  
"Playing in blue, faster than anyone else here, Sega's spiky mascot, Sonic The Hedgehog!" Sonic struck a pose, and the camera cut to Eggman, who was on the ground.  
"And finally, playing in green, the most fantastic scientist ever to fly over Mobius..." The crowd started booing. "Hey, he's my teammate - what did you expect me to say? Anyway, it's Doctor Robotnik!" The booing reached its height, and Eggman was cheesed off.  
  
The camera cut to an overhead view of the cube-shaped arena, to show that the arena had stairs on one wall leading to a high platform, a huge pole in the centre, and what looks like a slot machine in another wall. Energy bars come up on screens around the arena and at the bottom of the TV broadcast.  
"Everybody ready?" The four gave me the thumbs-up and I left through a hole in the wall which closed behind me.  
"Three..." Sonic started charging his spin attack, aiming right at Eggman.  
"Two..." Amy set off, making for the stairs. Gamma headed to the slot machine. Eggman still did nothing, he was too wrapped up in being angry at nobody in particular.  
"One..." Amy found a rock on the platform and got ready to pick it up. Eggman finally noticed what Sonic was up to and started running. Sonic released, spinning straight for Eggman. He made contact with split-second timing as I said "Go!"  
Eggman's energy bar was on about 70%, until Amy jumped off the high platform, hitting Eggman with the rock she picked up. Eggman was down to 40% and dazed.  
By now, Gamma had spun the slot machine reels, and got three bombs. Gamma opened a little hatch by the last reel, and took his reward from it. No prizes for guessing that it's a bomb. Gamma said "Sonic" and threw the bomb to him. Sonic winked at Gamma and threw the bomb at Eggman, and it exploded. Eggman's energy bar was at zero, and he's sort-of-wobbling.  
I told Eggman to lie down: he sort of fell down. I threw a timer next to him. It's a little black box with a single digit like you get on clocks and a red button with 'HELP' written on it. This is one of the twists in the rules - if anyone wants Eggman to get up again (yeah, that's likely) they have to get to him and press the button before the clock counts down to zero.  
Eggman's clock started counting down. He was saying things like "Sonic, get over here or I'll kill you!" but nobody was taking any notice of him.  
With Eggman on 5, Gamma punched Sonic who flies towards Eggman. If Sonic accidentally pressed Eggman's button, he could get up again! Fortunately, Amy shoved him off his flightpath for a safe(r) landing. Eggman got up and left. Even though he was my teammate, I can't say I was sorry!  
  
So, with Sonic, Amy and Gamma left, who's next to go? Sonic was on about 50%, Gamma about 30% and Amy hadn't even been scratched yet - the coward.  
Sonic and Amy talked about something, but Gamma went to pick up a flamethrower. He fired a brief spurt and Amy ran off screaming. Gamma pursued, but Sonic climbed up the pole, did a magnificant backflip off and landed on Gamma's head. Sonic pulled out a couple of wires from the back of Gamma's power pack and Gamma stopped dead: we have our winners.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for our winners: Amy from the red team, and Sonic from the blue team!"  
Amy and Sonic left the arena, Amy hugged Knuckles and Sonic hi-fived Tails. Tails, Knuckles and Big entered the arena. 


	2. Semi-Final 2

"Hey, there's supposed to be four of us!" Tails shouted.  
"There are." I ripped off my penguin suit to reveal a green jumpsuit, and my opponents looked astonished. Sonic had donned a shirt and tie and came in, taking my microphone. He started introducing the competitors.  
  
"Playin' in red, the guardian of the Master Emerald and outcast of Echidna society, Knuckles." He sounded totally apathetic, and Knuckles shaked his fist at Sonic.  
"In yellow, some huge fatso who doesn't stand a chance." Big nodded his head in shame, and the audience laughed.  
"And now, in blue, my good buddy and surefire winner if I have anythin' to do with it, Miles 'Tails' Prower!" He started whooping and cheering, getting the audience to follow suit.  
"Finally, in green, Mr. I'm Writin' This So I Can Do What I Want!" Sonic suddenly became a rock which I picked up and threw at Tails. Hey, artistic licence, right? Alright, how do I put things back? Let's try this. Sonic walked in (more artistic licence) and picked up the rock. Walking out, he said "Three two one go" quickly, as if to say 'Get on with it'. And they did.  
  
First, my three opponents seemed to have formed an alliance, so I can go two ways with this story. One is to start doing Matrix-like bullet time and win spectacularly. The other is to take a beating. It's a hard decision, but I think we'll stick to being realistic here. Besides, if I got through to the final we all know who'd win, and that's not fair...  
  
Words failed me in the twenty seconds that followed. I ran to the slot machine and gave it a spin, getting three boxing gloves. I opened the hatch, and a boxing glove came out and hit me in the face. So I'm on the floor, and Tails had found a bomb. He got his tails going, flew up above me, and night-night. Sonic threw in a timer, and I naturally hoped someone would help me.  
Of all people, Tails came over and pressed my button. I got up, went to thank him, and found two hands around my neck throttling me! It was Knuckles. He pulled me into the pole and held me there while Tails beat the living daylights out of me. Suddenly, a two-ton cat landed on my head. At that moment, I saw these characters in a totally different light, they weren't half as cute as they look on the other side of the screen... I got up and managed to pick up two power stones. But Knuckles got three first and became Super Knuckles. I found a shield to protect myself from Super K's attacks, and grabbed one of his power stones.  
Now in all the stuff I've read about power stones, I can't say I knew what would happen when I morphed, but I didn't exactly have a choice here. And I still have to admit I don't know because I can't remember any of it, so I'm going off the video here.  
I morphed into Super Col, and started victimising Tails. What I didn't count on was Big yanking one of the stone steps out of the wall and smacking me over the head with it: Super Col was tough, but not THAT tough. I was face down on the floor, and the three of them held me there until the morph wore off so I couldn't hurt them any more.  
The first thing I remember after morphing is lying down with Knuckles' foot squarely on my back. I howled under the pressure, and Big hit me again with the step and the lights went out. Tails helped me just so he could beat me up some more. I'll kill him.  
Again going off the video, Big dropped the stone and went to celebrate. Tails and Knuckles together picked up this massive stair, and rammed into Big: two more winners. 


	3. The Grand Final

More artistic licence now: I'm fully recovered! Amazing what you can do in a fanfic, isn't it? Alright, to the final. I've put my suit back on, and entered. Sonic took off his suit and gave both it and the mic to me.  
"And now, the moment you've not been waiting for, the final is... erm... finally here!"  
The camera cut to a split-screen view of Amy and Knuckles. "Playing in red, Amy and Knuckles!" Amy started dancing around, but quickly stopped when she noticed Knuckles was focusing hard on the task at hand.  
The camera cut to a similar screen, this time Sonic and Tails. "And playing in blue, Sonic and Tails!" No dancing, no frills, kinda boring actually.  
"Everybody ready?" I got thumbs-up from everybody, and got out of the way.  
"Three..." Sonic revved up his spin attack, aiming at Knuckles. Tails started warming up his tails, Knuckles just stood there smirking, and Amy made for the stairs as usual.  
"Two..." The camera cut to the usual overhead view.  
"One..." Sonic released, spinning towards Knuckles, who quickly jumped out of the way as I said "Go!" Amy picked up her favourite rock and threw it at Tails. But Tails was long gone, he'd taken off.  
  
The final was underway.  
  
Tails headed towards Sonic and Knuckles who were having a fist-fight, picking up two power stones on the way. Amy was waiting for her rock to respawn, while Sonic had backed Knuckles up against the wall. Knuckles put his hand out and spun the slot machine reels, but Tails stopped them. Sonic ducked as Tails flew half way back across the arena, turned round, and used all his momentum to drive himself into Knuckles fists-first. Amy decided she had to act.  
She jumped down and ran around the floor, then climbed up the pole. For a moment she stayed there motionless, but only for a moment. In a dazzling display of skill (or rather lack thereof) she plummeted head-first into the ground. That took her energy bar down to zero, so I threw in a timer. Knuckles took the fight completely across the room so it was now Sonic and Tails up against a wall. He ran for the middle, and hit Amy's button.  
Amy didn't get up. In fact, she yelled "Knuckles, you missed!" Knuckles knew he hadn't, and twigged what Amy was doing. Fortunately, Sonic and Tails didn't notice the clock had stopped counting down. Knux walked back to the centre, and the blues came running. When they were close enough, Knuckles yelled "Now!" and suddenly Amy sprang up, catching Sonic and Tails off guard. They were both on the floor, and Amy held them there.  
Knuckles knew that he had to find a weapon quickly as Amy could only hold those two down for so long. He checked all the treasure chests and finished up with two power stones, three leg traps, a scooter and a golfing umbrella. None of these were good enough: he had to go to the slot machine.  
Glove, glove, bomb. Shield, bomb, gun. He didn't get anything until his sixth go: gun, gun, gun. He opened the hatch to grab his reward, and found instead that there was a gun pointing right at him - firing, in fact. His energy went down to zero, so I threw in a timer. Knuckles was a good boy and lay down next to it, but not before throwing his two power stones near a third and drawing Amy's attention.  
Amy grabbed all three, releasing Sonic and Tails. Super Amy was still a coward, but a strong coward at that. She got to Knuckles, but half a second too late. Her only option left was to go with a power fusion (special move to you and me) without the faintest idea what it would do.  
  
Fortunately, not many people can dodge thirty homing missiles, not even Sonic. Amy did it again at Tails, and both were knocked down. Amy had single-handedly won the championship. She morphed back to her old self, totally disorientated, not remembering winning. She was shocked to find Sonic and Tails out cold on the floor with timers running down. All she had to do was wait for four... three... two... one... she'd won!  
"Well," I said into the mic as I walked in, "not quite who I expected to win, but nevertheless our champion is Amy Rose!" This surprised her even more, but her concern shifted quickly towards Knuckles.  
"Knuckles, are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah, fine. Nice work!" he replied.  
"How did this happen?" she asked, still confused.  
"Super Amy did it," I replied. "You got three stones and morphed. Weird when you come to, isn't it?"  
"Amy Rose, ladies and gentlemen!" hordes of applause as Amy's theme tune played - I grimaced and left. 


End file.
